The Floods Last Stand
by xXShadow077Xx
Summary: After Halo two, the chief lands on a destroyed part of halo. To make matters worse, The flood are repairing halo to destroy the human and covenant race. Chief can't do this alone, with help of three unexpected allies, Can Chief kill millions of flood alon
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HALO. BUNGIE DOES.**

Back on the Autum.

It has been two days since chief was on the shuttle to earth. His mark IV had rust spots. The paint was falling off also. He went to the mainframe and looked at his position. Earth was long gone. Instead, he was heading to a small chunk of halo.

"Damn it." The chief swore angrily, "Now what?"

"Maybe you should give up." The chief looked to find the voice, but it failed, "The flood can only be stopped by halo and you know that."

"Guilty Sparx... is that you?" Chief asked.

"Yep, and I got a surprise for you when you go to halo. G...g...ye."

The chief looked at his position again; halo was about a good seven hundred fifty meters away. Chief braced for impact. His vision blurred and the pod vibrated violently.

The chief got out of the pod. He was in a canyon. It was pretty small and could be maneuvered easily in. Chief walked a few steps until he felt a burning sensation on his back. The pressure got worse until the chief fell face first on a near-by rock. His visor cracked making his vision double.

Chief got up and aimed his magnum at his opponent. All it was was a sentinel beam. Chief dodged the next beam and shot it five times and it caught fire. Chief looked at the west to find a small black dot. It was the Pillar of Autum. He might be able to contact someone on that ship. It would be a long walk. All of a suddenly three flood came. They all had needlers. Chief took cover as all three flood blasted at him.

When they started to reload, Chief shot seven shots and it killed the first flood. _Aim,_ chief thought. He pulled the trigger. All that came out was some gunpowder. Chief ran to the dead flood and grabbed his needler. The two other flood shot at him as chief ran; only few needles got him. Chief ran five more feet and stopped to see it they followed him. Chief looked at his feet...he was floating over a cliff.

"Classic." Chief said. After he said that, he fell. All went black...

**Whoa, poor chief. The more you review, the faster I make chapters. Um, there's a story called Kai's RPG adventure, he wrote like forty chapters and he's got only like seven reviews. Check it out, it's really good. Next chapter will be longer, PROMISE!!s**


	2. Chapter 2

Master chief died.

DA END


	3. Chapter 3

**Meh,**

XxxxxxxX Truth and the second word XxxxxxxX

The chief gripped his sniper rifle and stared ahead. Three marines went ahead and he was cover. He never sniped before. He scoped ahead, and saw a head. He pulled the trigger. Suddenly, a marine called on the COM, "Sir! One man was shot by a UNCS (or is it UNSC?) sniper rifle. What the bloody hell is going on????????"

_Ouch, this is gonna hurt my ego._ Chief thought.

Xxx Marines xxx

"Don't worry," Phillip said to Will, "Chief's got us covered."

Xxx Chief Xxx

Chief was talking on his bright pink phone when he heard gun shot's in the distance.

Xxx Admiral Xxx

"Cortana, I need you to put Dr. Harlesy on screen." Admiral said.

"K'" Cortana said as linking up.

"What? I'm very busy!" Doctor said.

"I need to know what in the world is wrong with SPARTEN-117." Admiral replied.

"Ummmmm, I did drop him on his head then threw him 'cross the room."

XXX Flash back...YAY! XXX

Doctor hummed along as she walked down the hall. She carried a little baby when a marine walked up.

"AWwwwWWWWww!" the marine cooed, "Doctor, what's the little guy's name?"

"His serial code is 4454872874857478548975745..."

"No, his NAME! Uh how about John 117? It's perfect." The Marine said.

"Um, sure why not..." Doctor said.

"YIPPPEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" The marine said running away happily.

Doctor walked to the bridge. She saw SPARTEN-O23,057,101,34.56,76,55,92,93,94,95,06,05,22, And 19. She walked up to the admiral and looked at him.

"Lemme guess, you're married and want a few days of..."

"But..." Doctor stuttered.

"I loved you Doctor! Why did you have to go marry when I loved you?" Admiral yelled.

"THIS IS FOR THE SPARTEN PROGRAM DUMBASS!!!!!!" the doctor yelled.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, snap." the admiral said.

Doctor walked by the shooting gallery. She sat John down to talk to a marine. John picked up a pistol with all his might. He shot a straight bull's eye.

"YE-HAW," the marine shouted, "he was born ta' kill!!"

The doctor picked him up, and carried him to a marine, who took him to the training grounds. Doctor did not see him for thirty years.

XXX end of flash back...awwwww XXX

"...What's that got to do with chief being a weirdo?" Admiral asked.

"I dunno." Doctor said.

"SIR!" Cortana yelled.

"WHAT!" Admiral shouted.

"I dunno." Cortana said.

"SIR!!!" Doctor yelled.

"WHAT!!!" Admiral said.

"I dunno" said Doctor.

"SIR!!!!!!" Cortana said.

"Lemme guess, I dunno?" Admiral said.

"Nope...wait...I dunno." Cortana said.

XXX Chief XXX

The chief felt safe. Even though he was on the enemy's ship, he had a like a bazillion thousand nine hundred fifty two and a half of men around him. Suddenly three grunts were shooting at him. No problem. Suddenly, every man was dying by floating blue energy blades.

The chief hid, ate some gum and swallowed it. He turned to see all his men dead. Fifty two floating energy blades, fifty jackals, and twenty stupid grunts. On his side, was... only Phillip?

"Let's give 'em hell, chief!"

Chief knew it was gonna be the other way around...

**Bungie pwns! also owns halo...**


End file.
